Miracle Days
by imigoss
Summary: "Un hijo es la unión de dos personas, un vinculo inquebrantable, un milagro." A nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza formar una familia, pero tras varios sucesos cada quien tomo su decisión, y ahora les toca observar observar como sus hijos disfrutan de su vida. Yaoi/M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

_"Un hijo es la unión de dos personas, un vinculo inquebrantable, unos pueden llegar de forma accidental, otros por decisión, en la mayoria de los casos van creciendo de con el amor de sus padres, hay otros que suelen ser abandonados por diversas razones, pero siempre llegara alguien decidido de cuidar de el, darle el cari__ño__ que merece, pero una cosa es segura en la familia, hay momentos que nunca podrán olvidar."_

* * *

><p>-Jun...si no te apuras no tengo problemas para irme sola<p>

-¡Espera..!

-Rika, se un poco mas paciente con tu hermano

-Lo siento mamá, pero no quiero llegar tarde como la ultima vez-Recalco lo ultimo.

-¡Ya dije que lo siento Rika!

Kuroko suspiro, sus hijos no tenían remedio, desde la Secundaria, siempre discutían el primer día de clase, ya que su hijo menor , Jun, siempre olvidaba levantarse temprano, y su hija mayor, Rika, siempre le daba grandes sermones.

Observo como su hijo iba de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar sus útiles por toda la habitación, junto al marco de la puerta se encontraba Rika de brazos cruzados, tratando de no irse y ya.

Jun apenas empezaría la Preparatoria, tenia los mismos rasgos que el, por lo cual no era difícil deducir que el era su hijo, es un chico muy simpático y algo descuidado. Rika estaba en segundo año, era mas seria y responsable, de cabello celeste, decidió teñirse una mecha de rojo, siempre llevaba su cabello amarrado a una coleta, ojos igual a su cabello, tenia esas peculiares cejas al igual que su padre. Taiga había tenido la mala suerte de no parecerse a ninguno de sus hijos. Los dos iban a la preparatoria de Seirin, donde habían maravillosos recuerdos junto al equipo de Basket, con el cual pudieron cumplir la meta de ser los mejores de Japón.

Ahora le tocaba a sus hijos formar su propio equipo y poder disfrutar el Basket con los otros equipos, con pensarlo solo sonreía, con solo ver a sus hijos felices sentía ese mismo sentimiento.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-¡Si, Rika!

-Bien-La chica se acerco a su madre-¿Papá esta despierto?

-¿Últimamente ha tenido un trabajo muy duro, no?-Pregunto el menor

-Si, esta agotado, pero cuando regresen lo mas seguro es que estará mejor.

-Me lo imagino...bien, ya nos vamos, nos vemos mamá.

-¡Que tengas un buen día, mamá!

-Igualmente, cuídense...-Observo desde la entrada de su casa como aquel par se alejaba poco a poco, junto a Nigou a su lado*, el cual tambien había crecido mucho.

Realmente había sido asombroso ver como cada quien había formado su propia familia, parejas que nunca se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza, ver crecer a sus hijos y a los de otros. Cada uno de esos niños habían sido un milagro.

Un milagro que había alegrado aun mas sus vidas.

A pesar de todo lo que pasa durante un embarazo, era hermoso tener hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola queridos lectores! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer este fic u<strong>**/v/u que de hecho es el primero que publico en Internet ;/A/; Así que les agredeceria mucho que den su opinión al respecto u3u Pues, últimamente he notado que se han extendido los fics que tienen que ver con los hijos de nuestros queridos personajes, así que me dije a mi misma "****¿Por que no?" y termine escribiendo esto, perdón si es corto el comienzo, prometo hacer mas largos los siguientes capítulos ;u; Antes de escribir decidi hacer los diseños**** de los hijos, si desean verlos haganmelo saber para subirlos a alguna red social 8D (Personalmente el dise****ño**** que mas me gusto fue de la hija de Shin-chan y Takao ;A; Simplemente la amo ;u;) y tambien, oh yes, habrá amor entre estas criaturitas ;v ya tengo las parejas (Hasta tengo mi OTP:'vv) pero esas irán desarollandose poco a poco u3u Ah, y los padres ****serán:**

**-Kagami y Kuroko**

**-Midorima y Takao**

**-Aomine y Kise**

**-Reo e Himuro**

**-Murasakibara y Akashi**

**-Imayoshi y Hanamiya**

**-Miyaji y Kotaro**

**-Hyuga y Riko (A que no se esperaban hetero, eh ;v(?)**

**-Nijimura y Haizaki**

**-Moriyama e Izuki **

**Perdón**** si son muchos, y de hecho faltan shlkahs oh, y esas ship son las que a mi me gustan ;v; YosequeesperabanKiyoHanaperonomegusta/3 No me castren -se esconde- Ya hice esto un no mas un tantito largo :'v **

**¡P****ues nos vemos en el próxima capitulo! ****¡Gracias por leer! qwq**

_***:Nigou no es inmortal o algo así(?, pero no se que raza es para haber investigado cuento tiempo pueden vivir ;_; Perdón/3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Yay! Hola de nuevo uvu ****Termine el cap alksjlajs me siento bastante bien ;-; Empezare con el cap 3, gracias a todos los dioses que no hay pruebas esta semana ;/3/; Así que tengo mas tiempo u/v/u Al final del cap están los links para ver los dise****ños****, están hechos en tradicional y sin pintar al;sjka perdón, pero soy un asco pintando:c Espero que les guste este cap :v Lo hice con todo el hamor de mi cocoro u/v/u **

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_Ima hitsuyo tte enjita koto de mamoru tame kirisuteta mono o ~Torimodosu hima wa nai kuruna kyori o hanatsu isai no ma~_*****-Se escuchaba en la habitación una voz femenina cantar en voz baja. Al tomar su bolso y unas cuantas cosas mas salio de esta y bajo las escaleras que van hacia el salón principal, donde se encontraban dos adultos haciendo...nada especial.-¡Buenos días!-Dijo sonriente al posicionarse entre aquellos adultos quienes era nada mas que sus padres.

-Buenos días...¿Por que tan sonriente esta mañana?

-¡Porque hoy saldré con Natsumi! ¿Saben lo horrible que es ya no estudiar con ella? Me pregunto como le ira en Tōō...así que, no entres en pánico si regreso tarde, papa

-Solo me preocupo por ti...

-Shin-chan, ella ya tiene la edad suficiente para cuidarse sola

-Venga, no discutan por mi edad...

Pues, esa era la pequeña familia Midorima, al parecer muchas personas sabían que Kazunari y Shintaro terminarían juntos. Puede que ellos discutieran de las cositas mas insignificantes, al final olvidarían la tonta discusión y volverían a tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Una familia algo rara, aun así, eran felices.

-¡Oh! Es hora de irme...

-Hikari...-Llamo seriamente el peliverde

-¡Ya se! Hoy libra esta en cuarta posición de la suerte y mi objeto de la suerte es algo lindo y suave.-Dijo rápidamente mostrando un pequeño peluche de un panda rojo, si, esa chica había terminado acostumbrándose a revisar todos los días el horóscopo.-¡Tengan un lindo día¡-Exclamo antes de salir de la casa.

Esa era Hikari, hija única de la pareja anterior, una chica de cabello negro el cual siempre lo llevaba peinado en una pequeña coleta, de ojos verdes, tez blanca y estatura media. Tiene el mismo aire alegre que su madre, por lo cual suele conversar mucho y le cuesta hacer amistad con alguien.

La chica se detuvo por un momento al divisar una figura a la distancia, la cual le era muy familia. Sonrió y rápidamente se acerco hacia ella, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, dio un pequeño soplo en el oído de este.

-¡Ah! ¡Hikari, te he dicho que no hagas eso!-Exclamo la persona, que resultaba ser un chico, dando media vuelta para quedar enfrente de Hikari.

-Ya lo se, pero es inevitable.-Rió la chica ante la reacción del chico, lo cual hizo que el otro frunciera ligeramente el ceño.-Ya, no te enojes, lo siento, Miyaji-sempai...

-Nunca cambias...

Ese chico era Yasumoto Miyaji, un chico rubio de ojos negro, de estatura alta. Un chico tranquilo que gusta de tocar algunos instrumento y de vez en cuando jugar un poco de basket junto a su amiga. Es un año mayor que Hikari, y a pesar de conocerse desde el kinder, nunca ha conseguido que la pelinegra lo llame por su nombre. Los dos asistían a Shuutoku, sin embargo no a los mismo clubs.

-Oye..tu objeto de la suerte es...

-¿Hm? ¡Ah! Si ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu me lo distes al terminar la primaria...-Dijo observando el adorable peluche entre sus manos.

-Ya...-Aparto la vista avergonzado, creía que había olvidado ese peluche

-¿Creías que lo había votado o algo? Nunca haría eso, esto es como...especial para mi...

-¿E-En serio?-El rubio al escuchar eso solo sintió como los olores se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Si...digo ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

-...-Ok, no se esperaba eso, se sentía un tanto vació por aquello, observo a la mas baja la cual mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-"Hikari...eso...fue cruel..."-Sabia que lo había dicho a propósito, pero no podía evitar sentir ese pequeño dolor sentimental.

Nota mental para el rubio: No dejarse llevar por la pequeña palabra "Especial".

* * *

><p>-Mmmm, veamos, ¿Himuro Rei-kun?-Pregunto un profesor mientras pasaba la lista de asistencia, buscando con la mirada al nombrado anterior.-¿No se encuentra Rei-kun?-Unos instantes después la puerta del salón se abrió, mostrando una mano posada en ella.<p>

-Aquí...estoy.-Dijo alguien detrás de la puerta, jadeando un poco.

-Bien, puedes pasar, Rei-kun.

-Emm...¿Podría dejar de agregarle el "kun" a mi nombre?-Pregunto asomando la cabeza-Es que...soy chica...-Dijo pasando al salón, habiendo notar que llevaban el uniforme femenino.

-D-De acuerdo...

-Gracias-Dijo Rei dirigiéndose hacia el único asiento desocupado, escuchando algunos susurros por parte tanto de chicos como chicas.

Rei es hija de Tatsuya y Reo, de cabello corto y ojos negros, debajo de su ojo derecho estaba ese peculiar lunar que también tenia su padre, tez blanca y de altura un poco alta. Rei ya estaba acostumbrada a ser confundida de genero, a veces no le molestaba pero si era incomodo algunas que le dicen por la calle. Durante toda la secundaria fue perseguida por un grupo de chicas que gustaban de ella, no solo por su físico, si no por que también se le daba bien cantar.

La vida de Rei, es la envidia de muchos chicos.

-...-La pelinegra sintió como era observada por varias chicas y suspiro nerviosa.

Parece que su destino era ser siempre perseguida por un grupo de chicas locas.

* * *

><p>-Oye ¿Sabes que seria genial?<p>

-¿Que?

-Que hubiera un invasión extraterrestres y tomaran control de nosotros, creando su propio imperio.

-Toma eso como una de las cosas mas incoherentes que has dicho en tu vida...

-Haha, mentira, sabes que me gustan esas cosas pero no me excedo tanto...en serio, ¿Sabes que seria genial? ¡Que de una vez te declararas!

-Maldición, Akira ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no siento nada por ella?

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta su hermano? Wow, no te preocupes, tienes mi apoyo, el de mama y papa acerca de tu orientación sexual

-...Esta es la parte en la que te empiezo a ignorar y tu haces todo para llamar mi atención.

-Venga, hermano, eso ultimo fue una broma...

Esa conversación venia de 2 chicos que parecían ser gemelos, de cabello rojo y ojos purpura, tez blanca y altura alta. Son Kenma y Akira, hijos de Atsushi y Seijuro, la única característica que había para diferenciarlos eran sus peinados. Kenma usaba el cabello corto y algo alborotado. Es el mas tranquilo y maduro de los dos. Akira lo usaba un poco mas largo que su hermano,,¡ lo suficiente para hacerse una pequeña coleta. El es un poco mas despistado, normalmente suele molestar a su hermano.

Por las bromas de Akira siempre terminaba siendo ignorado, y al aburrirse un poco hace cualquier cosa que pueda llamar la atención de Kenma, y siempre lo logra, pero no para observar una sonrisa de parte de Kenma, si no para ganarle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Kenma...hey...Ken...ma-Repetia Akira aquel nombre, haciendo su primer intento de tener atención-¡Mira! ¡Una ardilla!..¿Quieres ir al cine luego de clases?...-Pensó en algo que tal vez pudiera hacer enojar a Kenma-¿Sabes? Esos dangos que comí ayer estaban deliciosos, no estoy seguro de quienes eran...¿Tu sabes al-...

-¡Así que fuiste tu, desgraciado!-Exclamo tomando a Akira por los hombros.

-¡Calma! ¡N-No fui yo! ¡Lo juro!

-...No te creo...

-¡En serio, hermano!

-...Entonces, ¿Quien fue?

-...¿Me crees si te digo que fue papá?

Y en ese momento fue el indicado para el golpe de Kenma. Los dos siguieron su camino hacia la preparatoria, con un Kenma firme y tranquilo, junto a un adolorido Akira, el cual se preguntaba cuando sera el día en que su hermano no le de un buen golpe.

* * *

><p>-Oh, Maki...<p>

-Ren, no vengas a mi para decirme esas cursilerías que te inventas...

-Vale, que mala, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe a quien quisiera decirle cada una de estas cosas...

-Quieres, pero no puedes, ya que te pones peor que un tartamudo al tenerla en frente

-Lo se..pero adoro cuando me dice "Hola"

-Tienes problemas...

Esos son Aomine Maki y Moriyama Ren.

Maki es la hija mayor entre Daiki y Ryota, de cabello rubio largo, adornado con un pequeño lazo, morena, de estatura media. Es una chica inteligente y gentil, la cual siempre cuida de su hermana menor.

Ren es el hijo único entre Yoshitaka y Shun, cabello y ojos negro, tez blanca, con una personalidad simpática, de vez en cuanto se le ve ligando con algunas chicas ya que es bueno formando piropos.

A ellos siempre se le ven juntos, cualquiera pensaría que son pareja, pero cada uno ya estaba interesado en alguien.

-Oye Maki ¿Quieres salir luego de clases?

-Si...¿Por que no? ¿A donde piensas ir?

-No lo se...a un lugar que tenga, tu sabes, chicas lindas.-En los ojos del chico apareció un peculiar brillo al imaginarse todo tipo de chica.

-Tenia que ser...vamos, en un momento comenzaran las clases.

-Voy...

-Debo suponer que hiciste el informe de japones...-Maki se detuvo por unos segundo, girándose a ver a su amigo-Porque lo hiciste, ¿no?

-...

-...

-...¿Había informe de japones?...-Pregunto en un pequeño susurro, empezando a sudar un poco nervioso

-Si lo digo es por algo, ¿no crees?-La rubia alzo una ceja al ver la irresponsabilidad del pelinegro

-¡Prestamelo!

-¡No! ¡Haz tus propias cosas!

-Por favor, Maki...-Ren iba a intentar a ser su típica cara de suplica, hasta que noto que Maki empezó a caminar aun mas rápido, haciendo oídos sordos a Ren.-¡No me ignores!

* * *

><p>-Natsumi...¿Que debería hacer con alguien que no me agrada?<p>

-Mmmm...¡Haz lo mismo que hizo mama cuando era mas joven!

-...¿Que cosa?

-¡Romperle una pierna!

-¡Por su puesto que no voy a hacer eso!...No me refiero a que maldad hacer...¿Sabes que? Olvídalo...

El par de hermanos eran Daichi y Natsumi, hijos de Shoichi y Makoto, ¿Quien hubiera pensado que esos dos terminarían siendo pareja? ¿Y luego tener 2 hijos? Bueno...creo que nadie.

Daichi era el mayor, de cabello negro y ojos con un tono gris, tez blanca y estatura alta. Es el actual capitán del equipo del equipo de basket de Kirisaki Daiichi, inteligente y con una personalidad algo dura, aunque, siempre se preocupa por su hermana menor.

Cada persona que conociera a Natsumi, dice que físicamente es la representación de Makoto si fuera chica, desde su piel pálida, hasta sus cejas algo gruesas, por lo cual era muy fácil deducir que era su hija. Pero psicológicamente es todo lo contrario, dulce, gentil y algo tímida, ella decidió estudiar en otra preparatoria.

-¡Hey! ¡Natsumi!-Se escucho una voz femenina.

-Yui...

-¡Hola!-Saludo alegremente una chica colocándose al lado de la pelinegra.

Es Momoi Yui, hija adoptiva de Sastsuki, una chica d estatura media, de cabello castaño con unos cuantos mechones teñidos en rosa, siempre lo llevaba amarrado a una moña. Es una chica alegre y extrovertida, segura de si misma.

-Bien, debo irme, tengan un buen día...-Dijo el mas alto despidiéndose con su mano derecha

-Recuerda que hoy no debes pasar por mi en la tarde.-Natsumi empezó a caminar en dirección a preparatoria ver como su hermano asentía a lo que le dijo.

-Siempre al pendiente de tu hermana, Daichi.-Dijo una voz masculina detrás del pelinegro

-...Tu eres hijo único, Eikichi, no sabes lo que se siente...

-Vale, en eso tienes razón, eres un buen hermano.-La persona empezó a caminar al lado de Daichi.

Eikichi Hara, hijo único entre Kazuya y Furuhashi, de cabello lila y ojos café, su ojo derecho siempre permanecía tapado por su cabello, era normal verlo masticando goma de mascar. De una personalidad tranquila pero astuta para molestar a la gente, es el amigo de infancia de Daichi, es unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que este.

-A veces me pregunto...como seria tu hermana si hubiera tenido la misma personalidad que tu madre...

-...No quiero ni imaginarlo...

-Venga, ¿Tan malo es?-Con solo ver la mirada de su amigo supo la respuesta.-Vale, ya entendí...

Los dos chicos siguieron conversando hasta llegar a su preparatoria, al cambiar sus zapatos el pelinegro recordó las palabras de su amigo y trago saliva con nerviosismo, ya tendría tiempo para pensar como sacarse esa horrible imagen mental de su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pensándolo bien esto fue mas una presentación de los chicos:'v Aun así espero que les haya gustado uvu Faltan mas bebes, pero a medida que avance el fic irán apareciendo, y lamento mucho que no hayan aparecido los papaces de estas bellezas, ya tendrán su momento aajskja ;v; Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad me hacen muy feliz ;u/; A continuación pondré los links para ver los dis****eños**** de los chicos c; (Solo eliminen los espacios)**

**Jun y Rika**

** 33. media. tumblr c709bd1e31b3ece92b27f7b3c3ce6727/ tumblr_nckj869bP41u0532lo1_1280. jpg**

** 38. media. tumblr cd0d21ed60e2617211872220bbf60851/ tumblr_nckj869bP41u0532lo2_1280 .jpg**

**Hikari y Natsumi**

** 33. media. tumblr efa3910a6240a7fad93f7f3c0fc76e51/ tumblr_nckkdsYXWO1u0532lo1_1280 .jpg**

**Daichi y Eikichi**

** 3****3. media. tumblr d4c249d8ad789909adfa72ee3715bde7/ tumblr_nckkdsYXWO1u0532lo3_1280 .jpg**

**Rei**

** 38. media. tumblr 458422246a5e5ba45a3d07f0c3f69493/ tumblr_nckkdsYXWO1u0532lo4_1280 .jpg**

**Ren y Maki**

** 38. media. tumblr ebc63cd969851731083d48946abd9da6/ tumblr_nckkdsYXWO1u0532lo5_1280 .jpg**

**Kenma y Akira**

** 38. media. tumblr c3b6583c323a9d9202685829a8795ce7/ tumblr_nckkdsYXWO1u0532lo2_1280 .jpg**

**Yasumoto**

** 31. media. tumblr 5e5ae0c369eefa182d01c7ec96dee582/ tumblr_nckkdsYXWO1u0532lo6_1280 .jpg**

**Yui**

** 33. media. tumblr 37408e8c6542b3ce2d5f767be836b1d5/ tumblr_nckkdsYXWO1u0532lo7_1280 .jpg**

**¡Nos leemos el siguiente cap! ****c;**

_***:La canción que Hikari canta es Seek your turn, del álbum de Oldcodex A Silent, within The Roar, personalmente es mi favorita de todas alskjas -inserte corazón guei aqui(?-**_


End file.
